


You're Bound to Fall

by DyscoLymonade



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Clarke is also hopeless, F/F, Heavily song influenced, Lexa is hopeless, Mutual Pining, Roadie!Lexa, We're all hopeless, musician!Clarke, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyscoLymonade/pseuds/DyscoLymonade
Summary: Clarke Griffin is an up and coming solo act. Lexa is a hopeless gay mess. The usual suspects, but this time they're up to no good in the underground rock scene of the late 1970's.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Whatever it is, That Girl Put a Spell on Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I decided to write while realizing I needed a fic like this in my life. It's my first time writing in 15 years, and I'm the only person to set my eyes on this bad boy so far. So please, all honest feedback is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Who did you drag me out here to see tonight, Anya?” Lexa accepts her beer from the bartender and raises her glass in thanks, as it is added to her ongoing tab. The two best friends are frequent flyers at Nightblood, the local music venue in Polis. 

“Relatively unknown new act, Clarke Griffin,” Anya states simply, as per usual, not giving away too many details.

“What is so special about this guy that you’ve got me out, for what I’m sure will be a late night, when I have to open the shop in the morning?” Lexa sips from her beer glass, eyeing the crowd for any clues on what type of music this guy will be playing based on his fans. The crowd doesn’t give much away. It’s a Thursday night, and there are maybe twenty people milling about the relatively large dance floor in front of the stage inside the small venue.

“Not sure. Luna just said we shouldn’t miss the show tonight,” Is all Anya provides. Lexa rolls her eyes and takes another pull from her ice-cold draught.

As the two women start on their second drinks of the night, the lights above the crowd dim, and a single spotlight focuses on a stool on the stage. Nightblood doesn’t feature many acoustic acts, Lexa is surprised to see just the stool and microphone stand on the stage. Who does this guy think he is, Bob Dylan? Lexa muses. The spotlight on the stage goes out, the crowd perks up as the familiar notes of “Time of the Season” can be heard. Gone are the sounds of drums and the psychedelic keyboard, in its place are simply one acoustic guitar, and a husky, yet surprisingly feminine voice. 

“Are we sure this Griffin guy is playing tonight? Who is this chick?” Lexa leans over to Anya, eyes never leaving the stage. A small smirk forms on Anya’s face. In true Anya fashion, she’s kept Lexa out of the loop in hopes of making the younger girl look like a fool. 

“Okay, you caught me. Griffin is a girl. Clarke, that is. She mostly plays covers, and a few originals. But Luna says she’s a must see,” Anya has always trusted the club owner when it comes to music. Luna and Anya go way back. Anya’s parents have owned Polis Records since the shop opened in 1948. Anya has worked there since she was old enough to alphabetize records. Having such similar interests, the club owner and Anya have been friends since the sixth grade. 

The spotlight comes on to reveal a blonde woman, head down, watching the movements of her own fingers on the acoustic guitar. Clarke’s head lifts, and as she whips her head to the left to shift the fringe of her bangs from her face, Lexa catches her eyes. Even from nearly thirty feet away, the intensity behind those blue eyes can be felt. Lexa is stunned. Dumbstruck. It is as if a haze has fallen over everything else inside of the venue. Her eyes and ears are solely focused on Clarke Griffin. The fingers of her right hand dance over the neck of the guitar expertly, while her left hand strums along. Lexa can’t take her eyes off of the woman on stage. She wears a white sleeveless top tucked into a pair of simple high-waisted black shorts that make her legs go on for absolute days, especially with the way she has them crossed at the knees on the bar stool. A pair of black ankle high boots finish off the simple outfit, which the singer pulls off immaculately. Before she realizes it, Clarke is playing a different song, an original. Lexa wonders how long she has been zoned out. 

“-really help her out, you know? Lexa? Hello, are you even listening to me?” Anya is nudging Lexa’s shoulder now, pulling her out of her daze. 

“Sorry, what?” She shakes her head to clear the fog. 

Anya arches a single eyebrow, quizzically eyeing her best friend. “I was saying that I want to talk to Clarke, see if she needs a manager. I think I could help her, don’t you?”

“You don’t know the first thing about managing a band.”

“She’s not a band.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Maybe. But. I do know good music, and that girl right there, plays good music. That’s all I’m saying. I think she needs proper representation. She could be big,” Anya finishes. 

“And how do you suppose you go about doing that? Oh, hey Clarke, liked your set, want a manager? No, I’ve never done it before, but I think it would be fun… Yeah, sure, An.” Lexa rolls her eyes and fishes off her beer, gesturing to Gaia behind the bar for another. Anya does the same.

“It’s worth a conversation at least,” Anya exchanges their empty glasses for fresh ones. “So she says no, and I continue working a dead-end management job at my parents’ record store,” She shrugs.

“Hey, I happen to like my dead-end management job at the shop, and I know you do too.” Clarke’s is thanking the audience now, as she closes out her set. Guess I missed more than I realized. Lexa focuses back on Anya.

“I know, I know. But don’t you think we are destined for bigger things, Lex?” Anya is right. Lexa’s parents had tragically passed away when she was a teenager. Anya’s family was gracious enough to take her in and offer her a job at Polis Records. It’s the only job she’s ever had. It’s safe, and comfortable, but admittedly, a bit monotonous. 

-

Twenty minutes later, and another beer filling her bladder, Lexa excuses herself to the ladies’ room. Anya orders another round for them both, Lexa knew this would be a long night. The bar has filled up more, during Clarke Griffin’s set, more loyal patrons filled the club, ready to see the night’s headliners. It was a band Lexa had never heard of, Trishana something or other. Pushing her way into the ladies’ room, naturally there was a line. As Lexa stood not so patiently waiting for her turn, she caught a flash of blonde hair emerging from a stall. Clarke Griffin. The girl was still buttoning her shorts, making her way to the sink in front of the long line of mirrors in the bathroom. She washed her hands, zhooshed her hair with a bit of water, and definitely caught Lexa staring at her through the mirror. Lexa snapped her gaze away quickly after noticing a quirked eyebrow and hint of a smirk on the singer’s lips. She blushed profusely, and Lexa Woods does not blush. 

Lexa pondered for a moment. Should she talk to the singer? What would she even say? It seemed silly to compliment her set, of course Clarke knows she’s fantastic, how could she not? She pretended to be really interested in a flyer on the wall as the singer pushed passed her and out the door, back into the club. Smooth, Woods. Never better. Lexa mentally slaps herself in the face and goes about her business.

When Lexa makes her way back to the bar, she finds Anya in conversation with Luna and Gaia. “Hey Lexa, check it out. Lincoln has a new admirer,” Anya subtly nods her head toward the front entrance, where her cousin, Lincoln, is checking IDs at the door. Lexa sees the towering 6’4” man in conversation with a petite brunette she’s never seen before.  
“Who is that he’s talking to?” Lexa asks Gaia, as Luna helps another customer and Anya sips at her beer.

Gaia is already working on a refill for Anya, she’s obviously not concerned about the amount she’s consuming, as she’s lucky enough to have the next day off. “Not sure what her name is. She has been coming in here for the last couple of weeks. I can’t decide if she likes the music, the atmosphere, or if she’s just here for Muscles over there,” Gaia chuckles and they both watch the girl swoon over the bouncer, he isn’t fairing much better. It’s not often you catch a hulky bouncer smiling and batting his eyelashes like a schoolgirl.  
Lexa laughs heartily and honestly, she’s happy that Lincoln seems to be interested in someone. Being Anya’s cousin, Lincoln and Lexa have become close over the years. She knows he works too hard and doesn’t give himself enough time to enjoy many of life’s simplicities. Moving her eyes away from the door, and back toward the stage, Lexa finds herself transfixed again.

Like magnets to iron, her eyes land on Clarke Griffin once more. She’s not alone this time. She’s dancing with a tall blonde, who is attractive, but doesn’t hold a candle to the singer. As the two blonde girls gravitate closer to one another, hands roaming unabashedly, Lexa feels a knot forming in her stomach. She swallows hard, wondering what makes her think she has some sort of claim on the blonde musician. Simultaneously, she can’t look away, and just wants to get to know the blonde. She secretly hopes that Anya’s plan to manage the blonde’s career works out. 

The song changes, and Clarke seems to approve of the track. Another girl joins them, a brunette, and it becomes clear to Lexa by the way the brunette dances the same way with the taller blonde that she must just be Clarke’s friend. The way that Clarke closes her eyes and sways by herself while singing along with Stevie Nicks to “Rhiannon” completely mesmerizes Lexa. 

“Go talk to her,” Lexa breaks her concentration to spin around and face Luna.

“Who?”

Luna cocks her hip, tilts her head, and gives Lexa a look that says, really? “Griffin. Go talk to her.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Well first of all, because you can’t keep your eyes off of her. Secondly, because your sister is too chicken shit to start a conversation with her. Maybe if you hit on her first it’ll break the ice,” Luna has a shit eating grin on her face at this point and Lexa just balks at her. 

“I am not chicken shit! I’m waiting for my opening,” Anya retorts.

Luna looks at something behind Lexa while walking away to the other side of the bar, “Looks like your opening is on it’s way to get a drink.”

Lexa stiffens.

Anya perks up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Gaia slides Lexa a shot of whiskey and another beer, supplied with a wink.

As Lexa closes her eyes and tosses the shot back, she hears a raspy voice beside her playfully request, “I’ll have three of whatever she just choked down.”

Lexa keeps her eyes closed for another beat before opening them and catching the same beginnings of a smirk on a now all too familiar face. This close, Lexa can see a perfectly placed beauty mark above her lip, and has trouble moving her green eyes back up to meet blue. Say hi, you nitwit. Before Lexa has a chance to get it together, Anya saddles up beside her.

Cool as ever, the older girl reaches a hand out to Clarke, effectively pushing Lexa out of her way with the back of her arm, “Hi there, I’m Anya Forrester. I’ve never seen you here before. Your set was fantastic.”

Lexa wonders why she had such a hard time forming words around Clarke, when Anya was so easily able to introduce herself. 

“Ah, Forrester, as in Polis records?” Clarke shakes Anya’s hand. Lexa steps aside, letting her friend have her moment. Let’s be real, Lexa just doesn’t know what to say, or for that matter, what to do with her hands. She eyes Gaia as she picks up her beer from the bar top. Gaia shrugs her shoulders and sends Lexa a sympathetic look. She’s never seen the brunette so flustered before, it’s kind of endearing.

“As in Polis Records, it’s a family business,” Their handshake drops. Clarke doesn’t look to Lexa once. Anya continues, “So listen, I was hoping I would get a chance to talk to you. Do you have a manager?”

“I’m sorry?” The question catches Clarke off guard.

“A Manager, someone to book your shows, promote you, handle your merch and adoring fans. A manager.”

“Well, no. It’s just me, my guitar, and Raven. Not really much to manage.”

“Raven?” Anya questions.

“My equipment manager, for lack of a better word,” Clarke gestures at the blonde and brunette on the dance floor. The brunette starts walking toward the bar, seeing that the blonde must be talking about her. “Also best friend,” Clarke smiles, and Lexa breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that at least one of the girls is off the table as potential competition. Competition for what? You can’t even figure out how to use your voice around her, idiot. Her inner monologue points out the harsh truth. 

The brunette eyes Anya suspiciously. “Hey Griff, you good?” She’s a protective friend, that’s for sure.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” Something clicks within the blonde’s brain. “Nothing like that, Rae. This is Anya Forrester, and it appears as though she’d like to find me a manager.” There goes that smirk again. She looks over her shoulder towards the dance floor, and then back to the shots with a small frown. “Bottoms up.” She downs the first shot, hands Raven the second glass, picks up the third, clinks it with Raven’s and knocks the whiskey back like a pro.

“Slow down, Griff, the night is young,” Raven laughs and orders a beer from Gaia.

“Well, Harper seems to have disappeared, I didn’t want it to go to waste. So, Anya, you were saying?”

Anya has been watching the two friends with curiosity, silently impressed with the blonde’s ability to drink whiskey as if it were water, and the brunette’s ‘don’t fuck with me’ attitude. “Well, I’d like to be your manager, Clarke,” Anya supplies with more confidence than Lexa can even fathom having at the moment. 

Lexa watches the blonde, hoping that she accepts Anya’s offer. Maybe if she just has a little more time to get her shit together, she can manage to speak. Clarke seems to be debating in her own head, then looks to Raven. She receives a shrug and a, ‘what could it hurt?’ smile from the feisty brunette. “Sure, why not. What’s in it for you?”

Anya grabs Gaia’s attention and orders four shots of whiskey. Clarke quirks an eyebrow, and looks behind Anya, registering that Lexa must be involved in this somehow. They make eye contact, it’s short-lived, as Clarke promptly looks back to Anya. Anya follows Clarke’s eyes. “Ah, sorry, Clarke and… Raven?” Raven nods, “Clarke and Raven, Lexa. Lexa, Clarke and Raven.”

Lexa merely nods her greeting, wondering what she might have done to the blonde to force her eyes from their gaze so quickly. She probably thinks you’re deranged. She caught you staring earlier and has yet to hear you utter a single word. 

Anya continues her proposal, “Anyway, Clarke, I merely want to help you. Consider this your lucky day. I’m bored with my current job and am in a position to take some time to explore other avenues.”

“My lucky day, huh?” Clarke rasps with a slight chuckle. Lexa’s mouth goes dry at the sound. “Why do I feel like there is a catch?”

“No catch. I dig your style. I know people. You could be the next Janis.” Anya is bold, she has never been anything but. She passes Clarke and Raven each a shot, and slides one over to Lexa, turning to face her best friend. “Lex, tell them. I know people.”

Somehow Lexa manages to step slightly back into her typical demeanor. With a cool confidence, she looks to Raven first, and then to Clarke as they all pick up their glasses. “She’s not wrong. She definitely knows people in the industry.” Clarke and Raven don’t seem entirely convinced, but still, their curiosity is piqued. 

“I propose a trial run. No contracts, no commitments. Just let me into your inner circle, let me take over your bookings, and we’ll go from there,” Anya raises her glass to Clarke, giving her a look to ask whether or not they have a deal.

“Sounds okay to me, Griff,” Raven offers. Clarke looks from Raven, to Anya, back to Raven, sneaks a quick glance at Lexa, and then back to Anya.

Clarke lifts her glass to Anya, Raven and Lexa follow. 

“Alright, Forrester. Show me what you’ve got,” they all clink their glasses together and take their shots with a smile.


	2. You Got Me So I Don’t Know What I’m Doin’ Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets ready for her first gig under Anya’s management. Turns out, Lexa isn't the only hopeless one.
> 
> Kudos to you if you can point out the Glee reference in this chapter ;)

Clarke and Raven are lugging the guitar and amplifier back to their shared apartment after leaving Nightblood. Lucky for them, it’s only about a ten minute walk back home. There is a breeze in the air cooling them from the August heat. Clarke is abnormally silent, considering the fact that she just snagged herself a free manager to help with her career.

“Clarke, what gives?” Raven asks, unsure of what is going on in the blonde’s mind.

The singer remains silent, seemingly trapped in her own thoughts.

“Griff,” She finally looks at Raven. “What’s on your mind? Are you having second thoughts about Anya’s offer?”

“What? No. Of course not. I just…” Clarke pauses, trying to find a way to tell Raven what has been going on in her mind all night. “I’m looking forward to working with Anya, she seems to know what she’s doing. I mean, she’s been working around music her whole life. Her family is Polis rock royalty by default. They’ve owned that record shop since before we were born.”

“So what’s your issue then? You’re not telling me something,” Raven presses, knowing Clarke is leaving something big out.

Clarke debates in her head whether she wants to tell Raven how disoriented she is after being in the presence of Anya’s younger counterpart. She had made a pact with Raven months ago. They would stay away from relationships and hook ups to focus on making it farther in the music industry. Mostly Clarke wanted to do this for herself, to focus on the music and not the hookup scene surrounding a lifestyle like the one she chose. Raven, being her right-hand woman, offered to stay single alongside her best friend in solidarity.

The fact is, Lexa disarmed Clarke in a way no one ever has, especially after barely speaking to each other. Something about the wavy-haired brunette has Clarke perplexed and second guessing her promise to herself. The second they locked eyes through the bathroom mirror, Clarke felt a pull towards the stranger. Lexa is indisputably stunning, and her simple jeans and flannel shirt did nothing to hide the fact that she has a killer body. Clarke knows that the attraction is not one-sided. She could feel the brunette’s green eyes burning a hole into her skin while she was dancing with Harper. In fact, as soon as Raven made her way out from backstage, Clarke purposely moved away from Harper so that Lexa would know the two blondes were not an item. Why did she do that? She couldn’t tell you. Staying away from temptation had not been an issue since she vowed to stay single. 

“Lexa.”

Raven turns to Clarke, “Lexa? Forrester’s friend? What about her?”

Clarke eyes her doggedly. 

“Oh, what? Ooh…” Raven catches on and stops in front of their apartment building. 

“Yeah. Ooh is right. I’m in trouble,” Clarke chuckles ironically and shakes her head at herself, looking up as if an answer to her problems would appear across the night sky. 

“Did something happen between the two of you?”

“I wouldn’t say that, necessarily. It was, how do I put this? It was an energy exchange.” Clarke responds.

“An energy exchange.” Raven deadpans.

“Yes. An energy exchange. We ran into each other in the bathroom and, I don’t know. There was a vibe.”

“A vibe.” Raven repeats again.

“Yes, Rae, a vibe. Are you going to provide anything other than an echo of my words?”

Raven stays quiet as they make their way into their modest two-bedroom one-bathroom apartment, dropping off the guitar and amp inside the front door. She speaks up, finally, “Well, good thing Lexa isn’t your manager. You probably won’t see much of her.”

“Yeah, you know what. You’re right. I was a little buzzed, mostly just high off the feeling of being on stage. I was probably imagining things,” Clarke remembers the way Lexa stared at her lips, and the desire she saw in those green eyes. She was not imagining anything, and she knew it. Determined to stay true to their pact, Clarke sticks to her guns, “I’ll probably never see her again.”

-

The next day, Clarke meets Anya for lunch at a local diner to discuss what she’ll be doing on a day-to-day basis as the singer’s manager. 

Clarke arrives first. Anya follows a few minutes later, aviator sunglasses still on her face as she sits down in the booth. Clarke tries to suppress a laugh, knowing how much the older woman drank the night before, but failing at hiding her amusement.

“Laugh it up, and I’ll start booking you for kids’ birthday parties.”

“We could have rescheduled, you know?” Clarke laughs, she will enjoy working with her new manager if she knows how to party the way they did last night. 

The waitress approaches the table to take their orders. They both have coffee, Clarke gets a stack of pancakes, and Anya orders the three meat, egg and hash brown breakfast special with a waffle. Clarke quirks an eyebrow, Anya shrugs, “The grease will help,” and moves on casually.

They sit in silence for a beat, Clarke trying to figure out what kind of questions she has for the older woman. Having never had a manager before, she’s not entirely sure how this whole situation works. 

Anya speaks first, “So we should set up a crew for you. I know you have Raven, but she won’t be able to handle the workload once you start playing shows at larger venues, and more frequently. You are going to need a road crew, that will include security and a driver. Do you have a vehicle to lug equipment around?”

“Raven has a van she’s been working on in her spare time. If she buckles down, she will have it running in no time. Are you sure security is necessary?” Clarke wonders.

“Maybe not right now, but when you start getting more attention, you’re going to want security. Trust me.” 

She does.

“I can’t afford to pay anyone to work with me, Anya.”

“You let me worry about that. I told you, I know people. If we can collectively make enough on your shows to feed ourselves and have a few drinks, it’ll be fine. Crews don’t work in this business for money, they do it because they love music, they love the scene.” Anya is right. Clarke never started playing music live to make money or make it big. She loves doing it, simple as that. However, the idea of being able to make an actual living doing what she loves is intriguing. “Actually, if you’re okay with it, I’d like to talk to you about turning your solo act into a full band.”

Clarke ponders for a moment. She never really considered having a band. She doesn’t know many other musicians, and she’s always just been a solo acoustic act. But she’s not opposed to the idea. “I could get on board with that I think, we’ll have to see how everything goes.”

Their food arrives and they continue to shoot the breeze, Clarke wondering if she knows anyone who could join her crew, Anya contemplating the same thing. With plans in place to meet up the following Monday at Polis Records after the shop closes, they part ways.

-

Anya unlocks the front door of Polis records to let Clarke, Raven, and Harper inside, locking it back behind them and assuring that the sign is switched to ‘closed’. “Hey Anya, you know Raven. This is Harper. She’s on board to help with pretty much anything.” 

“Good, excellent,” Anya rubs her hands together excitedly while welcoming the three girls inside. Clarke has been inside of the record store on more than one occasion, but it looks so different at night that she has to take a moment to observe her surroundings. The space is longer than it is wide, Clarke notices that not having all of the lights on makes the four long rows of shelves holding albums appear to go on forever. They reach the middle of the store, an open area where Anya has set up six chairs in a circle, one is already occupied.

“This is my cousin, Lincoln. You guys may already know him from working the door at Nightblood. He’s going to be your security, Clarke.” Lincoln stands from his seat and shakes hands with Raven and Clarke, he gives Harper a quick hug.

“Nice to officially meet you two,” He says with a smile. “Harper, good to see you.” Harper, being a regular at Nightblood, has known Lincoln for a bit. 

“We’re just waiting on one more, and then we can get started.” Anya informs the group as they take their seats and make small talk.

The back door opens, “Okay, I’m here. What is it you need, An?” Clarke hears a voice she is not sure she can place.

Footsteps start to make their way to where the group is located. “Clarke, meet your new roadie!”

Lexa walks around the corner from the back office and stops in her tracks. She snaps her head toward Anya.

“What?” Clarke and Lexa speak instantaneously, both surprised to see the other, and both unaware of Anya’s plan.

“Lex, you’re Clarke’s new roadie. Welcome to the crew.” Is all Anya has to say. 

Clarke eyes Raven, who is holding back a smile, covering her mouth and trying to contain her laughter. So much for never seeing her again.

“I’m sorry, roadie? Anya, I have a job.”

“Yeah, working for me. You’re being reassigned. You are Clarke’s new roadie. Instead of managing the store, you are going to lug the heavy equipment. Consider it a promotion.” Anya spins her chair around and casually straddles it, resting her arms over the back rest. “Have a seat, roadie.” She’s having way too much fun with this. Lexa takes the last remaining seat, next to Lincoln and directly across from Clarke. Lexa rolls her eyes as she sits down. Lincoln smirks at her. “Not a word, Linc,” She grumbles. 

She watches the blonde, trying to get a read on how she feels about this new development. Clarke won’t look away from Anya.

“Here is how I see it. Clarke, you have a few shows already coming up at Nightblood. That’s perfect. It will give us a chance to work together in a familiar setting. Raven, take a break from the heavy lifting, focus on getting that van up and running, we’re going to need it,” Raven nods in acknowledgement, a cocky smile on her face, knowing that she’ll have the old Ford Econoline running in no time. Anya looks to Lexa and Lincoln and continues on with her plan, “I want Lexa to start getting used to Clarke’s stage setup and carrying the equipment. Lincoln, stand by. I have a feeling we will be needing you sooner rather than later. But for right now, Clarke is good without your forces protecting her.” Lincoln chuckles at this, Lexa rolls her eyes. “Harper, I’m not sure yet, but I think you’d be great at working the merch table once we get that far,” Harper nods and smiles, more than happy to flirt with the fans and help sell Clarke’s merchandise. 

Clarke’s next gig is in three days. 

-

Later that night, Clarke and Raven are finally home, sipping on beers and thinking about Anya’s strategy.

Clarke looks to Raven in the kitchen from her position on the living room couch, “Raven, what the hell am I supposed to do now?”

Raven makes her way to the couch, lifting the blonde’s legs and dropping down heavily onto the worn in furniture. She lets Clarke’s legs fall back on top of hers. She takes a pull from her beer bottle, searching for a resolution. “Alright, Griff. So Lexa is a fox? Big deal. Yeah, she’s going to be at every show, but you’ll be occupied. You will keep your focus on the gigs. You will barely have time to even notice her. You’ve got this. I’ll be there too, so come find me if you need me.”

Clarke wishes she had that much confidence in her ability to steer clear of her new roadie. Focus on the gig. That’s all that matters.

-

Clarke is adding the finishing touches to her smokey eye makeup when Raven walks into their shared bathroom.

“You ready for tonight, Clarkey?” Raven takes a seat on the side of the bathtub, zipping up her black motorcycle boots. 

“Yes. I look good, I feel good. I’m ready.” Clarke repeats her pre-show mantra, not entirely believing it this time. They need to head out in a few minutes. At Anya’s insistence, Lexa is meeting them at their apartment to carry the equipment down the block to Nightblood. While Clarke checks her outfit one more time, tucking the ever-present white top into her blue jean cutoffs, they hear a knock at the door.

“I’ll get that,” Raven runs her fingers through Clarke’s bangs on her way passed, giving the final touch to the singer’s signature look. “You’re ready.”

Clarke stares at herself in the mirror, repeating the mantra in her head. I look good. I feel good. I’m ready. She adds to it this time, so what if she’s a fox? Focus on the gig.

She hears Raven opening the door for Lexa. “Come on in, Lexa, we’re just about ready to go.” Footsteps enter the apartment. “Clarke? Hey, Griff! Ready?” Raven makes her way to the bathroom, tapping gently on the doorframe to break Clarke from her trance. “Hey, time to go.” Raven gives a reassuring smile to Clarke, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her away from the safety of the bathroom. 

Clarke steps out into the living room and her eyes immediately land on Lexa. Of course. The brunette’s hair is down, messily tossed over one shoulder as she bends over to check the latches on Clarke’s guitar case. Clarke tears her eyes away from Lexa’s ass just as the roadie stands up to turn around. I am so fucked. “Hey, Clarke. Shall we?” Lexa gestures toward the door, picking up the amp by its strappy handle in one hand, and the guitar case in the other. She had to wear a cutoff t-shirt, didn’t she? Lexa’s biceps flex as she lifts the equipment, Clarke’s mouth goes dry at the sight. Shit.

“Uhm, yeah. Yeah, let’s go.” Clarke rushes to the door, walking out into the hallway, leaving Raven and Lexa in her dust as she makes her way down the stairs and out the front entrance. 

Lexa looks to Raven with a quirked eyebrow, hoping for some insight on the blonde’s odd behavior. Raven just shrugs her shoulders and locks the apartment door behind them as they head out to meet Clarke, wondering just how long the blonde will manage to keep it in her pants. The Latina smirks to herself as they make their way outside.

-

They arrive at Nightblood early. Only the regulars are sitting at the bar at this time of the evening. Clarke is the opening act, so she must set up first. Anya wanted to give Lexa plenty of time to get used to setting the stage as Clarke likes it. Lexa is unsure why she needs so much time. It can’t be hard to plug the guitar into the amp and sit a microphone in front of a stool, but she followed Anya’s orders and met up with Clarke and Raven at 6:00pm sharp.

Raven has taken the backseat on her typical duties, per Anya’s request. She lets Clarke work with Lexa on setting up the stage. The singer’s frustration is growing, and Clarke can’t figure out if it’s because Lexa doesn’t know how to set things just right, or if it’s because she looks just right while doing it. Clarke huffs, “No, not there.” They’ve been at it for twenty minutes already.

“If not here, then where, princess?” Lexa bites back, “It’s not like you’re going to trip over this cord, you stay seated throughout your show.”

“Just- fuck, let me show you,” Clarke hastily makes her way to crab the guitar cable. 

Stubbornly, Lexa takes a step back, bringing the cable with her, “No just tell me what to do, I’m going to have to do this alone eventually.”

Clarke follows her around the back of the stool, “Well now you’re getting it all wrapped up.” Clarke steps through the twisted cable and reaches again to remove it from Lexa’s grasp.

Lexa spins out of Clarke’s reach, “Clarke! I’ve got it under control, just back- “

The roadie does not have a chance to finish her sentence as Clarke grips the cable and yanks it toward herself. Neither of them had paid attention to the cable wrapping around their feet. Raven looks up at the commotion, getting a front row seat to Lexa spinning around and falling onto her back. Clarke lands on top of the flustered brunette, both of their legs are wrapped in guitar cable, and a Lexa’s left breast is effectively covered by Clarke’s right hand. Lexa swallows hard as her eyes meet Clarke’s. Neither of the girls are breathing. Clarke’s gaze drifts down to the brunette’s mouth, mere inches away from her own. She lets herself momentarily appreciate the fullness of Lexa’s lips.

They hear a cough, and both snap their eyes over to Raven on the side of the stage. “If you two are finished with your free show, we need to sound check, Clarke.” Raven grins and moves to the stage to help the girls untangle the cord from their legs. Lexa’s hands move to Clarke’s waist, attempting to help the girl up. Clarke shoots up like a firework on the fourth of July, “Clarke, you good?” Raven asks with concern as she stumbles away from the pair. 

“I- uh, yeah. Yeah, just… bathroom.” The blonde hurriedly makes her way off the stage and towards the ladies’ room, running a frustrated hand through her hair as she exits.

Lexa, yet again, looks to Raven, “What the hell was that?” Raven gives a small shrug in response, hiding her smile, and continues showing Lexa how Clarke likes her stage setup, cable placement and all.

-

Clarke is halfway through her set, and she is killing it. Nightblood is busier than it was the previous Thursday. From the stage she can see Raven and Anya at the bar with Harper. Easily pushing thoughts of temptation from her head while consumed by her setlist, she pauses between songs for a sip of water and addresses the crowd while tuning her guitar.  
“How’s everybody doing tonight?” She speaks into the microphone with a low, raspy tone. Hearing the cheers from the crowd, her confidence builds. “This one should be familiar. Sing along if you know it,” she starts on the opening chords of David Bowie’s “Rebel, Rebel”. It’s a current favorite of hers, and always gets a positive reaction from listeners. During a break from vocals, she stretches her neck and takes another look toward the crowd. She catches movement out of the corner of her eye. It’s Lexa, waiting side stage for Clarke’s set to finish so she can tear down.

Her mind flashes to being on top of the toned woman. She will swear to her grave that she did not mean to cop a feel, but she’d be kidding herself if she denied enjoying it. Clarke’s fingers slip slightly on the frets of her guitar. If anyone notices, they don’t say anything. Pulling herself from her thoughts, she finishes her set without another mistake, keeping her eyes forward. 

-

Clarke lets Lexa tear down the equipment on her own. She will absolutely not risk another stumble like the one during set up. As she steps out from the backstage area, she notices Lincoln at the bar with Anya and an unfamiliar brunette. They’re inspecting something in the girl’s hands.

“Clarke! Great set!” Lincoln greets her with a genuine smile on his face, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as if they’re old friends. Typically, a guy doing this would creep her out. But the bear of a man squeezing her shoulders right now offers nothing but relaxation. “Oh! This is Octavia Blake. Octavia, meet Clarke Griffin.” The brunette turns to Clarke.

With a grin on her face, she eagerly shakes Clarke’s hand, “Look, I don’t want to seem like some crazy townie fan, but I love you.” Everyone laughs at the short brunette’s comment. 

“Thanks, I love you too?” Clarke retorts with a laugh as she grabs Gaia’s attention. “Do you come to Nightblood often, Octavia?” Gaia fixes Clarke her usual shot of whiskey and draught beer.

“Just recently, yeah. I’m sort of drawn to this place,” Octavia gestures toward the canvas satchel hanging from her shoulder, “I like filming the scene.” Clarke notices the video camera in her hand, that must have been what everyone was looking at while she walked up. 

Anya steps into the conversation. “Lincoln’s good friend Octavia and I were just talking about having her come along to film some of your shows.” Anya winks at Lincoln and he visibly blushes, looking anywhere but at Octavia. 

“I’ve got to get back to work,” Lincoln mumbles, combing for an escape. 

“See you later?” Octavia asks expectantly, Lincoln nods and blushes even harder as he retreats to his post at the main doors.

Clarke and Anya both chuckle at Lincolns expense as Lexa makes her way to the bar with Raven. She’s clearly peeved. “Nice of you to help us out, Princess.” Lexa waves down Gaia and she pours a beer for each of the newcomers. 

Clarke doesn’t make eye contact as she responds, “Looks like the two of you handled it just fine.”

Raven decides to play along, giving the blonde an excuse for her absence, “Yeah, Lexa. I wouldn’t get used to Clarkey here helping us out much. She needs to get in the zone before shows and decompress after.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and drinks from her beer, walking over to Anya and Octavia to introduce herself.

“Thanks, Rae.”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that slip toward the end of Bowie tonight. I’m just looking out for you, dear.” They knock their glasses together in good spirits and both take long pulls from their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, chapter 2. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Did anybody catch the Glee reference? :)
> 
> See you soon, friends!
> 
> Tumblr @dysco-lymonade


End file.
